


Catch your breath

by Sacirin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom!Dan, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, bottom!Phil, top!dan, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacirin/pseuds/Sacirin
Summary: Dan had started working out regularly a year before, because it helped with depression, and consecuently he is in better shape than his boyfriend, who has some trouble catching his breath. So they decide to start doing yoga and running together.or, some execise, domestic life, and Dan being horny.





	Catch your breath

Phil panted heavily on top of Dan. His breath came out of his half open mouth in ragged, hot puffs, and tickled Dan's shoulder. Salty drops of sweat dripped down his pale skin as he thrusted at a fast pace. He was not specially fit, because he struggled to keep the energetic rhythm that Dan liked. His eyes were screwed shut in concentration, and the hair stuck to his forehead, even the shortest locks on his temples. He used all the strength in his muscles and tired his body out to move against Dan's limbs' strong hold. The youger man used to clinge onto him like a koala until he squeezed the air out of his lungs.

Dan's breath hitched, his back arched up with the shake of a gasp, and he elicited a string of helpless whines, chanting his boyfriend's name. He dug his nails below Phil's sholder blades, leaving deep red marks. Phil lifted his head from its place tucked between his shoulder and neck “You okay, Dan?”

“S- so good- 'S so good! Phil!” he moaned out. Then he relaxed back down, though he still tightened his grip on Phil's lower back.

A little part of Phil had wished for Dan to had been close then, because he was not sure he could physically keep it up much longer. Dan was fitter than him since he started working out a little more regularly. His tan skin popped out his building muscles breathtakingly, in a way that made Phil loose hold of reality for a few seconds when he saw him get undressed for the night. His curls were getting moist and stuck together deliciously, and Phil would run his fingers through them, if other things weren't his current priority. Dan's moans, loud and high pitched, flowed from his throat like it was his normal breathing, his oxygen. Sometimes Phil forgot that all this beauty, hotness and sweetness was all for him and only for him, for his eyes, his ears, all of his skin...

Dan squirmed again under him as another wave of pleasure washed through him. He mewled deep and erotic in his chest, biting his lower lip, sending shivers straight to Phil's dick. “Kiss me. Pl- I want to see you.” he blurted out.

Phil braced himself on both arms, placed on both sides of Dan's head, and lifted himself up enough to hover over his face. He kissed here and there around his jaw and cheekbones, and kissed Dan on the lips between sharp intakes of air. Dan had mastered Phil better than anything else, and he sensed his distress. He opened his lustful chestnut eyes up at him. Phil's otherwise pale face was now rosy red, and a bunch of damp dark locks had fallen out from his quiff and dangled back and forth in front of his eyes.

“You alright?”

Phil gazed down and Dan's eyes flicked between Phil's sky blue orbs, that now looked like a sad overcast winter sky.

“Sure.” he lied. He was struggling to keep his breath under control, but his overactive heart did a little flip at the sight of Dan like that, thoughtful and still so darn hot. He quickly dipped in and kissed him deep and rough. Dan clinged onto him, blissed out, and snaked his hands up to card his hair and fuse their mouths together, until Phil had to fight to pull back with a choked out gasp. He rested down his forehead on Dan's.

The brunet's moans calmed down a bit and he said “Gonna come.”

The little selfish part of Phil was relieved.

He used the last remnants of his energy to cant his hips in the right angle, the way he had learnt to hit Dan's sweet spot to make him climax. Dan shouted some variations of “Yes! There! Yes, Phil!” and came all over his stomach. The waves of orgasm made his hole tighten up around Phil, who flopped square on his chest with a loud groan and rode out his own high as he could.

Dan disentangled himself from Phil as he came down from it, and stared lightheaded at the ceiling, beginning to take in the post coital sensations, the world around him, and his partner's body warmth. Phil, on the other hand, was still panting heavily and tired as if he had just wrestled with a dragon.

“Was it good?” his voice was partially missing.

“As always.”

“Did I do good? I feel like a sweaty, worn out rag.” he tried to apologize.

“You tried your best, it's the meaning what counts. But your heart is beating so fast, like, seriously, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, 'm fine.” he lifted his face up to reinforce his affirmation with eye contact “I'm just a little unfit. I should start working out or something.”

Dan smiled fondly and brushed his messy hair out of his forehead “Yes, you actually could.”

“You're going runnin' this morning, right? Could I join ya?”

“'Course.” Dan smiled again at the easy domestic chat and kissed his forehead.

Phil tucked his head back down right under Dan's chin. The brunet started lazily stroking his fingers up and down his back. They stayed there without moving, talking calmly and enjoying the shared body heat, until the chill morning air bit at their bare skin and dragged them out of bed.

 

Slipped into their workout outfits, Dan and Phil stepped out of their appartment, suddenly not so ready to start running than before. Phil followed Dan around a couple of corners to a little but nice park where he usually went running, the days he actually did. That was one of the reasons they had chosen that apartment in that side of the city, because they could have walks around the greenery, and maybe something more in the future. The older man walked behind and was preparing himself mentally for the experience. He hadn't gone running properly since his university years, probably. Phil was scared. At least this wasn't as bad as the fatidic gym experience.

“Okay, you ready?” Dan turned to him.

“Yeah.” Phil did that challenging side grin of his.

“C'mon, follow me.” Dan started jogging away with Phil by his side.

He hadn't taken ten steps when Phil asked “How much we have to run?”

“Are you joking?” Dan scolded him.

“Dan...” he whined out, already starting to hyperventilate.

“Don't be like that, it's just twenty minutes. Do you think I'm a freaking marathon runner or something?”

“Can it be fifteen?”

Dan was about to reply sarcasticaly when Phil shouted out his name “What?”

“Did you grab the keys?”

“For fuck's sake.”

 

When they came back home Dan had to wait for Phil, who was coughing up his heart and liver a few steps behind him. Phil leaned on Dan and grabbed his arm to climb the stairs.

“That was worse than I imagined.”

“My god, you sound like you're actually dying. We're definitely not made for athletism.” Dan joked to cheer him up.

“Right- ” he took a deep breath “I just need a minute to recover. Or maybe a month.”

Dan chuckled and diligently went to one of his storage cabinets to fetch the mats he placed on the lounge floor. “Come sit here, this will help.”

“Yoga? I always see you doing that, but I don't know if I'm flexible enough.”

“Don't worry, it's not tiring. It'll help you cool down and you won't get stiffness.”

Phil flopped himself down next to where Dan sat, with a loud “Ugh.”

Dan leaned over and pressed a kiss on the top of his head. Phil was going to say something about how sweaty he was and that Dan wouldn't want to kiss him now, but the brunet smiled fondly at him and patted his back, even mouthed out “You're so precious.” It warmed up Phil's heart in a completely different way.

 

After a good ten minutes of Dan instructing Phil into partially ridiculous, partially suggestive yoga positions, the workout was complete.

“It's time for a shower.” Phil announced.

Dan was rolling up the mats “After you, my prince.” he gestured theatrically with his hand towards the door.

Phil eyed him over hesitantly “Actually, well, I was thinking more about, something else...”

“Hell, if you want me to shower with you just say it.”

Phil couldn't help but blush like a stupid child at the idea.

 

They had seen each other naked plenty of times, but it was different when Dan thoroughly rubbed shower gel over his body and water ran through the labyrinth that was his wet mass of hair. Dan must have seen the interested glint in his eyes, because he offered to wash Phil's back.

Phil leaned into the touch of the brunet's hands running down his spine, pressing his fingers in circular motions, kneading the stress out of his muscles. He was, and would ever be amazed at Dan's natural ability to tug all of his strings just in the right way. He did a little groan when his hands kept moving down, lower than his hips.

“Horny, are we?” he whispered.

“No-mm-. Your back is too tense.” he said and unabashedly squeezed his butt cheeks.

Maybe it was not the most appropriate situation to do this, with water spraying on his head, but Phil deserved some unwinding after his commitment to exercise, whatever little it had been, like a dog treat might instigate a pavlovian reaction. Or because he had the right and approbation to find his boyfriend hot. Or just because, yeah, maybe he was a bit horny.

“D-Dan...” Phil tried to deny how only his hands could build him up.

“Do you want it?” Dan whispered in his ear with his best husky voice.

The thought of Dan's soft and dexterous fingers up his arsehole made it impossible for Phil to say no to that. “Yeah.” he said.

“Ok.”

He distracted Phil with light bites and open mouthed kisses at the back of his neck, and he pushed a wet finger in his behind, which produced a small whimper. Dan worked him quickly, adding a second finger when he was able, and moving his digits around in a gentle but dedicated manner. Phil was embarrased by the whinny noises he made, and he tried to muffle them with his hand. Dan genuily wanted to help Phil feel good, didn't even seek self pleasure now. So he put his other hand around Phil's chest, pulling him close and straightening up his spine, so every pointed movement of his fingers relieved the pressure in his body. Phil had to press his hands to the shower's glass walls. He didn't bottom too often, but he was positively surprised to find that Dan still remembered how to curl his fingers in such a lovely way. Dan devotedly kissed all over his neck and shoulders, sucking on his earlobes, and whispering praises.

Eventually Phil completely melted into it and slumped in Dan's arms. When Dan deemed it appropriate, that it had already had the desired effect, he pulled back and ordered him “Touch yourself.”

Phil obeyed, releasing the rest of the tension with quick strokes. “Thanks for that.” he said, and Dan snorted.

 

That afternoon was a productive one. Phil had expected to feel tired after the running and the yoga, but turned out he was even more energetic than in the morning. Maybe this actually worked out, he could start exercising with Dan, he could get used to it. And the shower had definitely had something to do with that. He maybe could convince his boyfriend to keep that as a part of the workout too.

Until bedtime he was able to answer a large number of his emails and start to edit the latest gaming video they recorded. He noticed Dan had been also productive, in his own way, and had cooked them a tasty dinner. They ate the stir fried vegetables and cuddled in the sofa watching anime. Phil was breathing fine and did not let Dan's curious side looks and playful smirks go unnoticed.

 

Dan woke up engulfed in the warmth of Phil's body, to a sort of tickling feeling low on his belly. Once he had properly stretched out the morning drowsiness and opened his eyes, he noticed the tent in his underwear. He looked at the cause of his horniness, asleep beside him. He was tempted to run his fingers through his messy quiff and tell him about his plans, but he retracted in favour of another idea. He knew it was kinda crazy and a bit risky but he was eager to wake up his boyfriend in another way.

He rolled out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He grabbed the bottle of lube he kept there, sat on his knees, and quickly prepared himself. He was too aroused to turn back now. He climbed back in bed and inspected Phil up and down, hot even in his pj's. He bit his lip and dived under the duvet before he could think it twice. He scooted down until he was facing Phil's crotch under the shadows. He did not want to wake up Phil just yet, he new he was a heavy sleeper, so Dan took his time gently caressing up and down his inner thighs, playing with the waist of his pants, and hearing Phil clear away the sleep with little groans. He had used Phil's low inhibited state to persuade a specific part of his body into cooperation.

Phil was repently yanked away from sleep by Dan's mouth hot and wet around him, letting out a heavy gasp. A peak of adrenalin turned his heartbeat slightly arhythmic as he was trying to reason why Dan was sucking his sensitive member with such energy at such an early hour.

“Oh God- Dan-!” he squirmed against the matress “D-Dan, Dan-” he hurriedly said, lifting up the covers to look down at him.

The brunet glanced up, mouth open and loose, with something between want and worry in his eyes. Phil couldn't deny how good he looked, compliant and decided, head tilted upwards, hands holding onto his thighs. If he looked at his eyes in one way, he could drown in warm love. On the other hand, Dan looked like a helpless slut, lips red and glossed over and dripping with spit, cheeks tinting pink, breath carrying uninteligible whinny sounds. Those half lidded eyes burned him from inside out and made him choke on physical lust.

He swallowed hard because he had forgotten to breath for a few seconds, and without breaking the intense eye contact, said “Go on.”

Dan closed his eyes again with an almost imperceptible smug expresion. He ran the flat of his tongue from base to tip once, before sinking swiftly again. Phil didn't remember getting many blowjobs in his uni years, but nothing could compare to Dan's expertise. Tired as he still was, Phil didn't want more than to melt into the secret magic that Dan's perfect mouth did to him.

“G-Gonna...” he slurred.

Dan jumped up “No.”

“What?” Phil's eyes popped open.

Dan had already climbed up to whisper in his ear “Not gonna.” he pressed open mouthed kisses along his jaw, and kissed Phil's lips with passion, before travelling to his other ear “Wanna ride you.”

If Dan wanted Phil to keep cool, this was not doing it. Phil was considering slowing it down and asking Dan for a moment, but he seemed more than determined. It's true they wouldn't do anything if the other wasn't in the mood, but as he was thinking this, Dan slipped on his cock without second warning, and whatever sleep was left in Phil's body instantly evaporated.

Dan straddled Phil's hips and scooted until his ass was lined up with Phil's dick, and just sat on it in one go. His eyes went to the back of his head behind shut eyelids and a breathy whine escaped from his lips. It was a little rough but he also liked it the kinky way. His hands landed on Phil's chest, and he started blindly bouncing, trying to keep his breathing even.

Phil swore he never understood how Dan was so bold, so forward, but he was unbearlably hot right now, in front of him, riding him, all for him. He had to grab Dan's biceps to steady himself. He wanted to give his love a good ride though. He gripped his boyfriend's hips and slowed him down “Dan-Dan, l-let me, help.” he tamed his uncoordinated jumping into nicer rhythmic rocking. He then lifted Dan's hands and pressed them with his own. Dan didn't need to open his eyes to trust his weight to fall on Phil's strong arms, and his fingers curled instinctively, interwinding with his.

Phil loved his boyfriend at any time, and he loved how he ditched all his integrity and edgy persona in bed with him. He slowly unwinded, glanced down at him, knotted brows turned upwards and red flushed cheeks, panting lightly. Dan looked so into it, trying to be sexy for Phil, moving deep in search of the perfect hit. The angle was rougher and harder to find but he was getting an inmense amount of pleasure from it. With the combined strength of their bodies rolling together Dan pushed forward and begun moving more violently in search of the orgasm he'd been craving since he woke up.

Phil's husky voice singing praises and love words was the last straw needed to make him come. Phil followed soon after due to all the previous build up. The brunet couldn't stand upright any longer and collapsed down. Dan was the one helplessly panting on top now. Phil disentangled their hands to wrap them around Dan's neck and lift his face up one more time to kiss him deep and long. The latter uncomfortably shimmied away from his softening cock, so Phil pulled out and replaced it temporarily with a little finger. Dan nested his face in the crook of Phil's neck and mumbled something that didn't make its way to his ears.

“Catch your breath, babe. It was amazing. As always.” he said with fondness, stroking the sweaty hair and back of a tired out Dan, just as precious as always.


End file.
